


A Body Was Discovered In Electrical

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [30]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Red Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: You know what they say... Never enter danger wearing a red shirt.
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Among Us, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	A Body Was Discovered In Electrical

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/632257240066392064/well-if-you-will-work-near-exposed-wiring-with-a)
> 
> More Among Us Fanart:
> 
> [Chekhov Sus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922481)
> 
> [Impostor Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068464)


End file.
